You're gone
by Shades of amber
Summary: Hermione finds out that Draco is dead right after the war. -complete-


"Where's Draco" she demanded as she saw one of his best mates come in view. Blaise's face was grave, showing no emotion. "He's dead Hermione" Blaise said softly.

Hermione's eyes widened. The ferret had died on her. When she started to get over the malevolence between them, she had realized something.

She had felt something for Draco. But she never revealed it to anyone. She knew she couldn't have. They wouldn't believe it.

She was suppose to hate Draco. But from the 6th year when they were the heads together, they had somehow bonded. She saw he wasn't the evil, foul, loathsome cockroach she had thought him to be.

She proved to him, she was just not an ignorant filthy mudblood. He had seen she was somewhat decent. But they couldn't have anyone know Draco Malfoy was friends with Hermione Granger. It would be public and everyone would've made a big deal about.

She hadn't realized, there were hidden feelings from both of them for the other.

She snapped out of her daze. "Please tell me you're playing a joke on me" she asked coolly as she stared up at the Slytherin. He pursed his lips, not knowing what else to say.

He just shook his head silently telling her he in fact was not playing some sick joke on her.

She gasped out when she felt a painful tug in her heart. She dropped to the ground, sobbing loudly, not caring who heard her.

Blaise knelt down beside her and took the broken Gryffindor in his arms. He never was close with her, but he knew his best mate had fallen for the woman. So he felt obligated to comfort her.

"He can't be gone" she sobbed out to herself. He was quiet, and just petted her hair in a comforting manner.

She leant her head against his shoulder. "Why does he have to die: I was just realizing that I-" she hiccupped uncontrollably.

"You were in love with him weren't you" Blaise questioned gravely. She nodded her head meekly unable to answered vocally. "He was in love with you too" he deadpanned, not knowing what else to say.

She pulled away and stared at him incredulous. Draco Malfoy: heir of one of the most richest pureblood had fallen for Hermione: a muggle-born witch.

"Where is his body" she asked suddenly as she darted up. "I'll take you to him" Blaise gently offered his hand to her. She kept her hand to her side and beckoned him to just keep on showing her the way.

He lead her through the empty ruined corridors of Hogwarts: or what used to be Hogwarts. They soon stopped and saw a bunch of dead bodies in one room.

They all looked to be deatheaters. She saw the recognizable head of platinum blonde hair. She ran over to his dead corpse. She knelt down to him. His eyes were wide open.

His steel gray eyes holding no emotion or life in them. She couldn't take seeing them. Through her tears, she gently reached forward and closed his eyelids.

She bought him into her embrace. "I love you Malfoy, I actually fell for you, and I thought after all of this maybe-" she rasped out unable to finish her statement.

"I don't think I can ever stop loving you even though you're dead: you little cockroach" she kept talking, a small smile gracing her broken features.

She sat there and silence and stared down at his peaceful features.

"He died saving you: you know" Blaise interrupted her thoughts as he came up behind her. She turned to him questioningly: "how?"

"Greyback was ready to go look for you and kill you; and Draco crutioed him and was ready to kill him: when he did it somehow fired at both of them and they both died" Blaise finished gravely.

"Seems he died a martyr" she spat out emotionlessly.

"I think he died a hero; fighting for something important" Blaise protested gently.

No one would ever know what could've happened between the two.

* * *

><p><em>Soo, this is just something I had to write since I was listening to <em>_**A new hope by Broken Iris. **__I'm honestly not sure how I did with this. I'm scared because of all the other fanfics I have read or amazing and I'm kind of timid to be honest. But whatever I'll publish it :D _


End file.
